


The Wolves Den

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This is an alternate universe in which all if not most of the avengers are werewolves. Loki tracks the reader who is about to come into heat to a biker bar that is ran by Brock Rumlow who is now the leader of the Hydra pack and is seeking to send the reader into heat to claim her. This is how I came by calling my high-ranking alpha wolves, apex alphas, this definition, an apex predator, also known as an alpha predator or top predator, is a predator at the top of a food chain, with no natural predators. This is not a A/B/O fic! It closely mirrors actual wolf behavior. So, if you’re sensitive about animals going into heat and being vicious, then don’t read.





	1. Chapter 1

Years decades it all ran together but it sometimes it stood still, like it did the moment Y/N old pack master handed her over to his young protégé and his shitty biker gang. A feral werewolf that was bred to fight and show, packs dominance and to focus on her last run before Rumlow took ownership. A werewolf like them but unlike them all coming from an old line, one more akin to wolf than man. Not to mention Y/N was of the highest rank, apex alpha, which was odd for a pack of domesticated wolves, the highest their females were born was alpha most betas and a few unfortunates born even lower. The last mentioned hardly ever surviving to old age in a pack such as this. A female apex alpha, like her, only came from feral packs, a force to be reckoned with by anyone, human, werewolf or the like. Domestic packs apex alphas where always born male, like that asshole Brock Rumlow.

Barely able to remember childhood and trying to focus on anything but the raging party that went on all around the couch she attempted to rest on. The new collar Rumlow had graciously bestowed on her a few hours ago, bit into her neck and refused to let her rest. Claiming it was something ancient to keep her in check till he could trust her. A ploy to pacify their old pack master Pierce knowing all along he planned to make her his mate when the time came.

The only reason the entire club was filled with males of the pack, Rumlow was trying to put her into heat early  and claim his prize. Smirking over at the covered creature on the couch knowing Y/N was tired but it was for her own good. Pierce should have done this years ago the feral could add a lot to the pack. Paying close attention when a young beta male sauntered up to her glaring at him as he stopped to look down at her.

“Know your place cub,” Rumlow growled behind the young man who tripped over his own feet to get away from the snarling apex.

Knowing it would do no good to stir Y/N kept her eyes shut at hearing the exchange and filling Rumlow stoop close to her ear, knowing all too well what he scented the moment the doors to the bar slammed open. The scent of the old pack master entered invaded her senses and made Y/N sit up to take notice. Looking at Rumlow then Pierce who stalked towards him and flanked by his own guard.

“What the hell is this,” Pierce snarled, now in Rumlow’ face and the party going silent to watch the exchange between their former pack master and his protégé.

“It’s a celebration! What does it look like,” Rumlow smirked looking around smugly.

“Don’t play stupid with me boy, you know what I am talking about,” the old apex snapped back with venom, barring sharp fangs and looking directly at Y/N who stood behind Rumlow.

“You will send her in a fever heat with these many males around her. You’ll ruin her is what you will do. You have any idea what will happen if you mate her,” Pierce continued to snarl, getting into the newest pack masters face.

“Yeah, I do! We will strengthen our lines to assure future generations of cubs that will dominate our territory,” Rumlow shot back matter of factly pushing the old man back.

Pierce looked between Rumlow and the female, the old leader, centuries old had nothing on his young protégé. Leverage gone the moment he handed it over to the cocky apex and accepting his own banishment.

“Your mind is made up then,” Pierce finally spoke surrendering to the inevitable, the evidence of it in his defeated features.

“Yeah I believe so,” Rumlow nodded looking over his shoulder at Y/N who continued to look between the two.

* * *

He had followed her scent from her last run to the old rat hole of a bar on the outskirts of town surrounded by vast woodlands that threatened to swallow the place up. It was a scent that he hadn’t ran across in centuries, especially on Midgard, and it peaked his curiosity. The bright neon open sign buzzing as his seidr clothed him a set of biker garb to blend in. Opening the door, the raven-haired god was taken aback by the number of male wolves in the place their strong stench burning in his senses compared to sweet gentle smell of the female he followed.

Making his way to the bar, Loki placed his order while taking the opportunity to look around and instantly spotted her. The large frame female apex set on an old worn leather couch long way, back against an apex male with black hair. Making a point not to stare to long so that he wouldn’t raise suspicions, Thor would kill him if he started a battle with a Midgardian pack.

What he could gather was Y/N had no desire to be there her expression almost vacant and noting the collar she wore was one from Asgard itself. Her large frame, Y/H/C hair and musculature told him she was indeed a feral.

But how can he woo her? Take her for his? He could smell the impending fever heat Y/N was about to endure before she came to bar, stopping next to him to lean over the bar next to him to order a drink.

Y/N noted the black-haired apex alpha the moment he set foot in the bar having scented him herself on her last run, but not this close to their territory. It was obvious he was powerful, more so than Rumlow ever thought of becoming, making her wonder if he was a wolf god that came here after the war with Thanos. Making a point to brush up against him while sidling up to the bar to order. Y/E/C orbs sparking while they raked over him to take in his stature so quickly he almost missed it.

“What can I get for you Y/N,” the older male barkeep asked sweetly.

“Bottle of Jack,” Y/N smiled making a point to show the stranger that she was unmated, leaving her wondering why she done that, could it be the fact that her heat was getting ready to hit and he was the strongest male there.

“Here you are sweetheart,” the bartender smiled handing her the bottle and walking away.

Looking over at the god tight lipped while twisting the cap off of the bottle. Reaching to pull his glass to her, sure that he had an excuse to scent her, so she could do the same and topping his glass off. Damn did he smell intoxicating.

“Thank you,” he spoke coolly, taking the full glass back her scent making his head fuzz for a moment while looking her over.

“There you are,” a rough male voice at their backs snapped while a rough hand grabbed harshly to her arm that ended in a harsh growl and bearing of fangs when Y/N jerked away.

“Mind your manners,” the man snapped back showing his rank but knowing she wouldn’t back down pushing past him harshly to go to the back rooms away from everyone.

By the time Rumlow stored into the back room, Y/N had drunk over half the bottle but still looked stone cold sober while sitting in the leather armchair glaring at him.

“Did you forget your place,” he snarled stalking towards her and jerking her up by the collar.

The female apex was a prized fighter and wasn’t about to take the cocky bastards abuse. Swinging hard with the bottle and breaking it across the sided of his face. Not a deadly blow for a werewolf but it still earned her a string of obscenities.

“You BITCH,” he growled spit flying, glaring at Y/N shattered glass twinkling in the dim light, blood dripping down his face and onto a clean white shirt.

The wolf flickered in his eyes, Y/N scowling at him with disdain and watching him closely. Looking her up and down like a fresh piece of meat.

“I’m going to do to you what the old man should have done when he first found you,” Rumlow sneered darkly, thrusting her back, hands going to his belt and beginning to toe off his boots.

Y/N only gave him a fangy smile, not caring that she could lose because due to the collar but welcomed the fight to show the cocky son of a bitch why no one had mated her yet.

A scent, one the both of them knew wasn’t welcome in the bar that night, a lesser female in heat, made them take note. The two of them halting their current battle when the door to the back room banged open. The Alpha who entered, Rollins, looked like it was all he could do to hold it together, looking them up and down. Staring at the blood on Rumlow’ face and the broken bottle on the ground before he snapped out of it.

“Proctor dragged one of the bitches in,” Rollins blurted, Rumlow turning to storm out of the room a string of obscenities in his wake.

Loki watched the black haired man and Y/N storm out of the back room on Rollins’ heels, taking note how Rumlow looked, barefooted, belt undone, pants unbuttoned and droplets of blood all over the side of his neck. Then looking at the female who fared better, relieved that it seemed she had stood up for herself and watching the three stop in front of the young female who had went into heat.

“Proctor! What the fuck,” Rumlow barked pushing the overloaded males out of the way.

“I didn’t know I swear! Cora just dropped by to bring the cash like you asked,” Proctor snapped back to the bristling alpha holding tightly to the freighted Cora before Rumlow jerked her away.

“This just isn’t your night sweetheart,” Rumlow sneered down to the whimpering female who he held a bruising grip on her bicep, letting out a warning growl when Proctor reached for her, forcing him to step back quickly.

The frightened woman yelped out when Rumlow jerked her violently so that she was held tightly to his chest his arm crushing across her chest and scenting her over.

“Fuck,” he snarled out not paying attention to Y/N, “you smell just like a whore.”

“Proctor,” Cora whimpered reaching out to her mate for help but knowing all along if the pack master wanted her it was no use to plead.

“Your boyfriend can’t help you now sweetheart,” Rumlow snarled dipping down once more nipping at her soft neck, while Cora whimpered and pleaded for Proctor.

Y/N wrapping her hand around the woman’s neck and jerked her into her arms, Cora letting out a loud yelp and whimper but immediately clung to her when she realized who had her, Y/N scent a comfort.

Rumlow turned on Y/N with a loud snarl that silenced the entire bar, everyone around them giving the two apex room.

“Mine,” Y/N snarled while Cora pulled even tighter into her side, arms acting like a vice around thick hips for comfort protection.

It was already obvious to Y/N that the smaller females heat was having an effect on her own and was beginning to wonder if that was the plan all along. Stepping back the moment Rumlow lunged forward with a vicious snarl to jerk the shivering woman back but Y/N pushed her behind her to protect her.

“What does a female in heat expect to with another,” he scoffed at the two.

“Whatever it takes to protect her from you,” the apex female spoke calmly catching the entire bar off guard by the statement realizing the god still sat at the bar but sure not to draw attention to him.

“Prove it,” Rumlow spoke coolly to Y/N not expecting her to follow though.

Turning to the shivering woman Y/N held tightly to and flush to her back, debating how quickly she could get Cora into the safe room before Rumlow grabbed them.

“Just like I thought,” Rumlow laughed, “I’ll break you like I did Winter.”

“Right, like you broke Winter,” Y/N scoffed, laughing in Rumlow’ face earning her a snap of fangs.

“You bitch,” Rumlow breathed as Y/N reached back swiftly to pull the frightened woman into her arms, Cora’ head resting on her shoulder and arms tightly around Y/N neck to assure that it would be hard to pry her away.

Y/N smiled a fangy smile, taking several steps back before Rumlow snatched the collar and jerked her to him, getting into her face.

“Good,” he murmured in her face pulling her close to speak into her ear, “then I will have two mates instead of one. I know you’re close, Obsidian.”

Stepping back to glare at Rumlow for the use of her code name, Y/N turned and carried the woman back to the safe room that adjoined the backroom, the loud rock starting back the moment she kicked the door shut.

The woman whimpered in fear when Y/N sat her on the bed, even curling up with Cora protectively to keep watch over her throughout the night. The safe room was just that, but if Rumlow felt ballsy he could easily unlock the door either way.

“What are you going to do with me,” Cora asked with a whimper clear she was scared.

“I’m going to make sure that you are safe,” Y/N responded Cora finally relaxing.

“What about Rumlow,” the frightened creature asked voice shaking with pain.

“Don’t you worry about him. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of,” the apex spoke darkly putting an end to that conversation.

“You need to rest. When morning comes I will make sure that you get out of here before anyone makes it into the bar,” Y/N reassured the upset Cora who seemed to be taking her advice.

* * *

Banging on the door the next day woke Y/N and Cora who immediately began to shake in fear, both still curled up with each other like true pack mates to keep each other protected.

“Y/N, please open up,” came Proctors worried voice.

Setting up, Cora whimpered holding tightly to her as she was scooped up into Y/N strong arms and wrapped in the sheet. Procter stepping back as the door unlatched the overwhelming scent of female heat hit him like a ton of bricks and found himself doing all he could to remain calm while in the presence of his alpha.

“Get her far away from here,” Y/N ordered the young male while laying the whimpering little creature into his arms.

“Y/N,” Cora whimpered looking back to her for comfort Y/N coming close and pushing their foreheads together.

“Proctor is your mate, your alpha understand,” Y/N reassured her, and looking to Proctor who nodded in understanding.

Cora shook her head in understanding while Y/N stepped back to look to Proctor one last time.

“Take care of her, understood?”

“Yes Alpha,” he lamented.

“Rumlow,” Y/N questioned, she could tell that it was close now.

“He’s at the house. No one’s here,” Proctor reassured her.

“Good. Now go,” she commanded like a true alpha and returning to the room to rest.

The moment Rumlow sat foot into the bar Y/N heat hit with a vengeance, instantly crippling, falling against the door jamb between the safe room and backroom barely catching herself in time as the door opened.

“Son of a bitch,” she gasped out overwhelmed by the painful jolt his scent through her.

 **“Peekaboo… I see you,”** Rumlow spoke out darkly slamming the door to the backroom violently and taking in her scent.

Y/N looked up in time to watch a sick grin plaster to his face, the phrase he just uttered made her guts twist, a quote meant to be playful, but coming from him it sounded down right demonic. Forcing her mind in order moving quickly as possible to slam the door to the safe room in his face.

“No you don’t sweetheart,” Rumlow growled deep in his chest a taloned hand forcing the door open the other griping tight to her throat, and wolfish orbs boring into her own.

Baring her own set of fangs in response once he slammed her back into the hard mattress. Y/N digging claws into his forearm and leaving deep furrows there while he ignored the pain with a snap of his teeth and a low growl Y/N looking up at him helplessly, not sure she could fight him off.

He’s not the one, fight! Y/N screamed in her head.

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” Rumlow snarled close to her ear, pressing her into the mattress nipping harshly at it drawing blood.

“Not if I can help it,” she growled as he dug sharp claws into her neck drawing more blood and doing the same with the hand he had placed on her ribs putting all his weight into her ribs.

“Your body tells me otherwise,” Rumlow sneered in her face this time, smirking at the pained breath that shuttered out of her.

“I control my body, not the heat,” she growled filling his grip tighten around her neck to cut her off, “and defiantly not your mutt ass!”

Rumlow froze when her eyes flashed bright, filling her muscles tense reading for the fight and not forgetting that Y/N was an enhanced wolf like The Winter Soldier, he had hoped a fever heat would have slowed her down, crippled her, but it didn’t seem to be working out in his favor.

Y/N trust him back slashing out to cut jagged rows across his ear, brow, cheek and lips. Forcing him to let go and springing to her feet followed by a string of cursing while bolting out of the room. Barreling through the back door of the bar into the open unable to stop from collapsing to her knees suddenly became lightheaded.

“Fuck,” she whimpered forcing herself up and hearing Rumlow yelling for his goons.

Loki scented her long before heard her, shifting instantly into a lean ebony coated werewolf. Smelling fear on her something he hadn’t scented on her the other night as well as blood, her blood. Y/N heat, Norns did it smell sweet to him, urging him to take off for her before the others caught up.

Not looking back Y/N kept her legs pumping Rumlow’ angry howl behind her along with others she didn’t recognize. Who the hell with the new wolves? No time to contemplate she couldn’t stop not yet needing to get as far away as possible senses clouding with her heat, meaning she never scented the dark coated wolf who was running for her. Only scenting him the moment another wave of nausea hit collapsing mid stride.

Loki skidded to a halt in front of the whimpering heap of an apex alpha bowing his head to gently bump her shoulder lightly with his muzzle to let her know he was there. He had to hold it together, not allow her heat to get to him, he needed to save her, protect her. Hearing his own brothers howl echo through the wooded area snapped him out of his inner battle and made the female look up at him.

Y/N noticed the fur covered claws that splayed out over the ground just under her nose, but it never registered till a warm muzzle nudged her shoulder along with an unknown howl, making her head jerk up to look into the emerald eyes of the wolf god form the bar.

“Shit,” she spat falling back on her ass trying to scoot away but a taloned claw wrapped around her ankle to hold her in place, locking gazes with the concerned werewolf.

Looking up into his eyes she knew what he scented, the fear paralyzing her and giving him the opportunity to pull the collar from her neck. Having to hold herself back from wanting to cling to the wolf god like a…well bitch in heat the moment he came close, focus returning to the fact he had let go of her ankle and bounding back to shift effortlessly. Y/H/C coat catching the fading light and causing him to ponder over her beauty.

Uttering a spell towards the nervous creature that was dwarfed by his own stature, Loki was only hoping to ease the heat long enough to get her out in one piece. Watching closely Y/N stepped forward to scent over him and letting out a huff of thanks but freezing the instant Rumlow appeared with several others of the pack.

Y/N spun on the group, ready to fight as another howl cut through the air, followed by several more and one she recognized as winter himself, Avengers. Obvious Rumlow could care less as he advanced on the two, clear he hadn’t scented the god, at least not until  the massive wolf stalked forward to push between he and Y/N. Pushing his muscular shoulder into her pushing her back and sheltering her behind his strong frame.

Still Rumlow didn’t care, Y/N heat screaming in his head, he was leaving with his bitch biting and growling if need be and no god was going to stop him. Though the two did notice the resolve faulted in Rumlow’ wolfish eyes the moment Loki bared an impressive set of fangs, more so than any other wolf on earth. Snarling back to the five with him to jump into the fight, and without question they did as ordered.


	2. Epilogue

When the dust settled, Loki realized that his little apex was nowhere near him & for the first time in a long time since he was a child, he panicked & began frantically scenting for Y/N.

Letting out a quiet whimper, Y/N fell to the rocky ground, shifting human, a bloody heap of flesh that was succumbing to her wounds. Falling flat on her stomach, rolling slightly to her right to look down at the gaping hole in her hip, & taking a second to glare over at Rumlow’ lifeless body. The sorry excuse for an alpha’s throat was ripped out along with his heart for good measure thanks to her sharp talons & teeth. 

Panic setting in when the sound of another approaching reached her ears, knowing she was in no shape to fight now thanks to the 5 who had jumped her, but it was Rumlow who tore into her viciously, if to kill her so no one else could have her. Mustering the strength to pull her body along the rocky earth, jagged stones cutting into tender human flesh to attempt to crawl away from the wolf Y/N heard approaching, but senses to far gone to know who.

The heat off of the other wolf’ body alerted her first, filling them position their larger frame over her seemingly smaller human body. A very familiar raven taloned claw lightly sitting down at her shoulder to halt her progress, making her look up into emerald orbs, the wolf god letting out a high pitched whine of worry. Y/N shivered in pain as Loki dipped his muzzle down to nuzzle under her chin.

The smell of Y/N blood was overwhelming his senses, noting that her eyes closed & body stilled. Lightly he trailed his dark muzzle down her side to the ugly wound that encompassed her hip, lapping over it to soothe it.

They were interrupted by another who came barreling to a halt, a tawny wolf with a metal left claw. Bucky, of course he would shift in battle, just like he & Y/N had been trained to do as well as both where hot heads. Bucky cocked his head in curiosity, finally getting her scent, & watching the one he knew as Obsidian clutching to the ebony claw that was positioned against her shoulder. The once brave fighter clutching to it, burying her face into the furry forearm, bracing for a fight, having not realized who had happened on them.

Loki let out a low waring growl, lowering his head over Y/N, his hackles raised & letting Bucky know that he was possessive of the apex alpha that clung to him. All the while Bucky not in the mood to put up with the younger god, bared his fangs, slowly advancing, but thankfully Thor himself thundered to the ground between the two, human, he hardly ever shifted in battle any more.

“Enough! It’s over,” Thor growled at the two, the Captain himself coming to a halt the moment he ran up on the group, his uniform slightly tattered but in his human form.

Instantly Loki shifted, unlike the Midgardian wolves he was able to cloth himself while still hovering over Y/N who still clung tight. Removing his arm gently from her grasp to stand & drop a blanket over her courtesy of his seidr. Careful of her wounds, gently he looped his arms around her back & knees to lift her gently to his chest as not to cause her any pain.

“Obsidian,” Y/N heard a familiar voice rasp the moment Loki had her in his arms, peaking out of the blanket that was bunched around her to Bucky, now human who stepped closer & reached out to her without a second thought or heading the warning growl that vibrated through Loki’ chest to push their foreheads together.

“Your safe little wolf,” Bucky murmured reassuringly to the weak apex, Loki getting the point that they were once brother & sister in arms, watching the brunet gently lay her head back to Loki’ shoulder making sure the blanket covered Y/N’ shivering form.

* * *

Waking back at the compound laying in a haze, Y/N didn’t remember much about the journey back but did remember the over-protectiveness of Loki when someone got to close, prompting her to nuzzle into his neck every time she felt his chest vibrate in a warning growl.

Remembering that she had called him her alpha the last time he growled at one of the techs who was trying to help & it made him pause to puzzle at her. Had he not have been so close Y/N knew he would have never heard; not sure he would find out the moment she went limp in his arms.

The beeping greeted her first, slowly opening her eyes to expect to be in a hospital setting but shocked to realize she was in a bedroom on a king size bed & wearing clothes. Slowly Y/N moved her arms first, knowing that she had to have an IV somewhere feeling it in her left arm, & taking note of the vital read out that looked transparent sitting on the stand next to the bed.

Pushing up delicately to survey the room, having not sensed anyone around but immediately scenting the wolf god strongly the moment her senses came out of a fog. The light shifting of styrofoam beads getting Y/N attention to her lap, leaning back gingerly on the pillows & smiling down at the little stuffed wolf. Scooting back so that she was a little more upright before picking the little bean bag wolf up to scent it.

“Damn it Winter,” Y/N laughed a little but stopped due to the pain it shot through injured ribs & settling to lift the little wolf to her chest where she laid it & continued to scent it.

The familiar scent of Bucky was calming but tinged with that of a mate. Taking in another breath of it, Natasha she realized with a smile, almost burring her nose into it this time the familiarity of the two scents a great comfort.

“You should be laying down little one,” came a cool voice taking Y/N by surprise having not noticed the apex alpha, god, whatever he was known as enter into what seemed to be an apartment.

Y/N froze the moment she remembered her heat, but oddly enough she couldn’t scent it, anywhere, not even on the apex that sat on the bed next to her, looking at her kindly.

“I see you got your gift,” he hinted to the stuffed wolf, noting that she hid her apprehension well, but catching her scenting it for comfort.

“How do you feel,” he continued, sure to keep an eye on how she reacted to him, watching realization flash in her eyes that he wasn’t all over her like before.

“Are we mated,” Y/N asked innocently, not knowing any other way to go about it, she had to know, looking up into his emerald eyes that sparkled slightly as he let out a small chuckle.

“I’m not a barbarian love,” smirking at her uneasiness that calmed, noting that he himself was so in tune to her that it made himself calm.

“The Dr. gave you something to rid you of the fever heat the moment we arrived, no need in making you suffer,” he smiled nodding to the IV & the bag that hung next to the bed.

“Thank you, for,” Y/N spoke, hinting to the past gods knew how many hours & attempting to get to her feet.

“You must rest,” Loki scolded gently laying his hand on her injured thigh making her pause immediately.

“I have to pee,” she quietly announced, meeting his gaze.

“Then give me a moment,” Loki responded setting about unhooking the IV & carefully taking her into his arms like before.

Bracing for the pain, Y/N was relieved that it was minimal as he carried her to the bathroom. Sitting her down directly in front of the toilet, going as far to help push the boy shorts down so she didn’t hurt her wounded hip & helping her sit on the toilet. Y/N noted how he refused to look at her naked lower half & stepped out of the doorway to stand & wait on her to do what she needed.

With an empty bladder and clean hands, Loki lifted her back into his arms, scolding her for not allowing him help her till she got to the doorway. Starting for the bed but Y/N tensed & Loki was quick to stop.

“You ok pet,” Loki asked gently looking down at Y/N noting how she leaned close to his chest for comfort.

“Do I need to go back,” she hinted at the bed, meeting his gaze with a silent plea.

“I don’t believe so,” the god admitted, stepping around the bed & heading to the door that entered the studio apartment.

“What do I call you love? I know your name isn’t Obsidian,” he continued to speak with her patiently, using his seidr to open the door, but Y/N never noticed while continuing to hold his gaze.

“Y/N,” she spoke quietly noticing that it was early morning by the way the light entered the corridor followed by the smell of cooking bacon.

“Y/N? That is beautiful name, for a beautiful wolf,” Loki speaking the last part so only she heard and dipping his head to scent over her.

Y/N surprised Loki by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling in close to his neck to take in a long breathe, taking in his calming scent that smelled just like her old…

“Home,” Y/N murmured into the soft flesh of his neck lips so close they tickled & made Loki pull away quickly to look down.

“What do I call you,” Y/N asked, the two completely ignoring the fact that someone was in the kitchen making their way over to the glass wall.

“Um, what,” Loki spoke, taking a moment to register that she had asked him his name, taking him off guard at the statement, his silver tongue lost for words and dipping to scent her once more to finally scent it as well.

“Loki,” he finally responded, sitting down in an oversized plush arm chair & cradling her in his lap, dipping to scent her again, her comforting scent washing over him while relaxing back with her held close.

“Loki? Should have known,” she chuckled quietly, mostly to herself.

“And what do you mean,” he puzzled at her, helping her to sit comfortably in his lap so he could watch over her.

“Don’t think that I didn’t notice the magic you used at the bar when we met, I can scent it on you,” she admitted, sitting up slightly so they were eye level.

Their conversation cut short by a sudden rush of wind that announced the arrival of Natasha who seemed overly excited for an assassin that wrapped Y/N in a hug, completely ignoring Loki’ low growl of warning.

“God Y/N! I missed you,” the red head spoke into the crook of Y/N neck who was all to happy to return the hug before pulling away.

“Bucky told me they found you,” the little alpha began taking in her lost friends appearance.

“He called me while I was on a mission, so I blew it off & rushed back,” she explained continuing to look over Y/N with relief that she was alive.

* * *

Y/N was happy the moment Loki was able to steal her away from the chaos that in sued the moment the entire compound found out that an overprotective god was carrying her around.

When he was able to find a secluded spot to their selves, Loki teleported them back to the bedroom, leaning down to place her gently in the bed to rest, but her arms held tightly to his neck pulling him to her for a passionate kiss that took his breath, & making it hard to think clearly before pulling away.

“You’re to weak love,” he panted, but gladly allowed her another while settling lightly onto the mattress beside her, sure to not touch her inured hip.

“Not to weak to be mated,” Y/N panted on his lips as she felt him settle bracing himself so he was bowed over her side, free hand going to her neck to stoke along her jaw with his thumb.

“As much as I want to mate you, to make you mine,” he spoke on her lips, Y/N nipping playfully at his, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You want,” she responded, pulling back slightly the moment he barred his throat to her as a sign of trust between two wolves.

“You trust me,” she breathed out in question.

“With my life,” he admitted as Y/N placing a gentle lingering kiss over his jugular before pulling away.

“Then I trust you,” she rasped out wrapping an arm around his neck to hold herself to bare her own to him, Loki unable to keep from planting a soft kiss on the tender flesh allowing his fangs to graze the skin before pulling away.

Loki’ breath hitched as he rolled to rest beside her, he wanted to mate her badly, but he couldn’t risk re-injuring her, & instead settled lightly to her side. It earned him a whimper at the loss of closeness, it felt un-settling at least until he pulled her into his arms to hold her close.

“Rest love, I don’t have to consummate the act to know that we belong together,” Loki’ chest rumbled Y/N laying her head to it, taking in his calming scent.

“Ok,” Y/N lamented quietly, before she began to drift off to sleep further facilitated by the fact that Loki had begun to card through her hair, holding her tightly to reassure her that they were mates.


End file.
